marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarice Ferguson (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), , Selene's | Relatives = Apocalypse (ancestor, deceased); Margaret Slade (ancestor, deceased); Hamilton Slade (distant relative, deceased); Frederick Slade (great-great-grandfather); Ms. Ferguson (great-great-grandmother, deceased); Chamber (distant cousin); Clan Akkaba (relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, Black Rome, Necrosha | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Magenta | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualFeatures = No visible pupils, light magenta skin, pointed ears, purple tattoo on left eye and pink diamond on forehead | Citizenship = Bahamian, American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Bahamas | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Uncanny X-Men #317 | HistoryText = Phalanx Covenant Blink was one of the many young mutants captured by the Phalanx to assimilate their powers. Blink was tense and panicky and frightened of her powers (having "woken up in a pool of blood" after her first use of them). Clarice could not properly control her powers, and apparently was unable to teleport anything in an intact form. Instead, any object or person caught in Blink's teleportation field, also known as a "blink wave", would be shredded. She eventually used her abilities to "cut-up" Harvest, a Phalanx entity guarding her and her peers, but apparently was caught in her own teleportation field and died in the process. Because of her sacrifice, the remaining captives were set free and became the X-Men junior team Generation X. Necrosha Recently, Blink was seen in the company of Selene. Instead of accidentally killing herself she transported herself to a different location and her mutant power allowed her to arrive intact. Harvester, however, did not survive. Blink joined the Inner Circle and with them she fought against the X-Men, because she thought that they betrayed her. After Selene was killed, Blink escaped from Necrosha. She traveled to Eastern Europe where Selene was born and tried to resurrect her, but she failed. The X-Men found her there and Dr. Strange used his magic to free Blink from Selene's spell. Freed from the spell Clarice realized that she was a killer and remembered all her victims. Emma invited her to join the X-Men, but Blink refused and escaped. Regenesis Blink saved people from many disasters which caused Cyclops to send the New Mutants to find her and bring her home. The team discovered that Blink was after a band who were being controlled by an extraterrestrial sentient ship that had been using them to generate chaos energy so it could call for help. The team stopped the band and threw the ship in to space. Dani Moonstar offered Blink a choice to come and join Cyclops' X-Men in Utopia or Wolverine's team at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Blink initially chose Wolverine's side and went to Westchester, but later went to Utopia and joined the New Mutants. Blink didn't appear during the Avengers/X-Men conflict, and it is unknown if she took a side. | Powers = Teleportation: Blink possesses the ability to generate teleportation warps, allowing her to displace people and objects. Her effective range is to the moon and back. Also, Blink can manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which causes their targets to teleport. She uses this power offensively and defensively. | Abilities = | Strength = Blink possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Blink was so popular that she was given a major role in the Age of Apocalypse storyline. This new Blink (now leader of the Exiles) was written as a confident, strong, and determined mutant, the opposite of her 616-counterpart. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Blink }} Category:Teleporters Category:Akkaba Family Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered)